When the Sky is Raining Demons
by forevernalways4842
Summary: Jace, Clary and the Shadowhunters only just begi to understand that the danger isn't over. Killings by the hundreds are ravaging New York city alone, and the only way to stop them, is to find the hellish dimension that they originate from. Danger is fun..
1. Wanted

City of Myth and Legends-

It started with a window. The normal curtain-framed kind that went with tiny houses. The kind that normally wouldn't be given a second thought to. At least until a vampire squashed his nose against it.

"He's nearly here, Clary. I promise." The face pulled itself away from the glass, and a tangled head of brown hair flopped up and down as the boy strode across the room to where the red headed figure sat, drumming her fingers against the table.

"Yeah, and you said that half an hour ago. I clearly remember you saying to me he would be over in a second. Well, here we are, still waiting, while about a million of those passed." Clary sighed.

"I'm sorry, Simon. If we're going to be waiting any longer for Eric to come, I'm going to have to call Jace. I agreed that I'd drive with you and Eric, because I didn't want you to have to be uncomfortable or anything being in the same car as Jace, after that...incident you two had, but we're INCREDIBLY late as it is. Isabelle's going to be there. And... Maia?" Clary ended in a question.

"You really should decide which one you want to be with Simon. Leaving both Maia and Isabelle hanging like that-it just isn't a good idea. And think about it. Keep Isabelle hanging too long, and she will whip your ass. Whether your a vampire, or not."

"That's right. I'm a big scary vampire." He grinned, letting his fangs fall in place. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Isabelle isn't going to be the only one who has reason to hurt you if I don't get to the Institute right now. The portal is only going to stay open for so long." She stood up, and began pacing the room.

"Why didn't you just ask Eric to pass over the keys to his van? We could be in Idris RIGHT now."

"After our last use of his car, Eric hasn't trusted me to drive it on my own. Blood-encrusted seats, remember?" He shook his head.

"I should be really pissed at Jace and your Shadowhunter friends for that, you know. I'll never be able to personally drive Eric's van again. He has to chauffeur me around now." He made a face.

"Stop trying to distract me. I'm calling Jace." Clary sat back down on the chintz armchair that sat in the very corner of Luke's living room.

Luke and Clary's mom, Jocelyn had left two days ago, in order to help with the preparations, leaving Clary alone in the house.

Clary's first ever Glass City ball would be exceptional to all the rest. Downworlders from all across Idris would be attending, strengthening the truce that had been established only a year ago.

"Come on Clary. I can try calling Eric. I'll see what's keeping him."

"You could have tried that half an hour ago," Clary muttered, before the dial tone was replaced by a voice.

"Clary. Where are you?" Jace's voice was clipped, but warm and familiar. Clary couldn't help smiling. "I'm with Simon. We're STILL waiting for Eric." Clary glared at Simon, who looked resigned, as if accepting the fact that he would have to ride in the same car as Jace again.

"Your with Simon?" Jace's words came out slowly. "So, is the bloodsucker planning to join us then? I know Isabelle was wondering." Jace drawled.

Clary sighed. "Yes, Simon is coming. He's part of the vampire clan now."

"Yes, but the ball is only for the downworlders in Idris, Shadowhunters and WANTED guests." Jace said. "Emphasis on wanted."

"Just because your a shadowhunter doesn't mean YOUR wanted," Simon muttered. Clary still had some difficulty remembering that Simon now had super speed, sight, and hearing. Of course he could hear Jace right now. Probably loud and clear. Ignoring Simon, Clary quickly spoke. No time for grudges now. Those could wait till the two of them were actually in Idris.

"Then Simon will fit in just fine. Can you come pick us up? If we had to wait for Eric, I would be here all night. Apparently, he still has some grudges about the seat in his car. They're splattered in blood." Clary whispered conspiratually, knowing Simon could hear.

"That's too bad." Jace said, dismissing Eric, and his van. "Although he shouldn't be too cranky about it. If I remember correctly, than the blood will just add to the overall 'brand-new ' car look. Is Eric still picking up girls in that pumpkin colored car of his?"

"Never mind that. Can you come and get us, or not? Worse comes to worse, we'll have to walk. My mom's expecting me to be there, and to tell you the truth I'm dying to be there too."

"You could have asked me to pick you up ages ago. No one said you had to catch a ride with Eric."

"Are you going to co-" Clary began, before being cut off. "I'll be there in five minutes. Start walking in my direction. Let's see those walking skills of yours." The phone line went dead.

"Let's go Simon. Jace is coming."

"That's great!" Simon smiled. "I'm so psyched to see him!"

"I'm sure you'll be the most sarcastic vampire in existence if you keep that up," Clary sighed, grabbing Simon's arm with one hand, and grabbing her house keys with another. Then, she dragged him out the door.

"Isabelle isn't going to be happy, Clary. You're giving her no time to get you ready before we leave. You should be happy that I thought ahead, and suggested to Magnus to open the portal an hour before the ball started, or you would have to go as you are."

"Yeah, right Jace. Like Isabelle is going to let me go in a t-shirt and jeans. And remember Magnus's party? It took her all of two minute's to make me like that."

"Is that the time she put you into a super short dress, and suggested you wore a thigh sheath?" Simon asked.

"Yes, and it's the time you turned into a rat, if that jogs your memory a little," Jace said with a smirk.

"I really wanted to remember that right now," Simon scowled. "Don't think I'm going to forget what you did last time I came to the Institute."

"Well, it WAS pretty memorable," Jace mused, looking at Simon through the rear-view mirror. Simon had frozen; his already too pale face became even whiter. Clary was sure that the mundane Simon would have flushed a deep red by now; sure signs that things could become ugly. Vampire Simon had no blood to change colour, making him even more colourless.

"I'd be VERY careful if I were you, Wayland. Very careful." "Ooh, scary," Jace laughed, before making a sharp turn, parking abruptly in front of the Institute's double doors. "But these days, people refer to me as Lightwood. You know, because I technically have no relations to Michael Wayland whatsoever."

"Jace, it wasn't exactly a nice thing you did to Simon last time he came. I mean, yes, you claimed you were trying to HELP him, but honestly. Simon-" Clary tried to say, before being cut off.

"Simon didn't need help," Simon said. "What kindness is these days, I'll never know." Jace sighed dramatically, shaking his head, and causing his already mussed hair to become even more dishevelled. "I only told Isabelle to make Simon something special for dinner, and I told her to keep it a secret, so that he could enjoy her cooking to the fullest. I even remember telling her to make it DELICIOUS. Is it my fault that Izzy's cooking still hasn't improved in the slightest, even though Maryis has been giving her cooking lessons? I don't think so." Jace paused, to close his window. "And then when Simon decided to sleep at the Institute for a night, I'll admit...I couldn't help it. Clary, I borrowed your red marker to draw-"

"You were the one that drew that stupid drawing on my forehead. I should have known. People were laughing at me on the street, and I couldn't figure out WHY until I got home. My mom asked me why I wrote 'Mommies little vampire' on my forehead. I had no idea what she was talking about until I looked in the mirror. There was also a picture on my cheek of a vampire with glasses and fangs holding a fork, barfing into a bowl that was labelled Izzy's Surprise. You are dead, Morgenstern"

"Call me that one more time, and you will get a cross glued to your forehead next time," Jace snarled, his hands curled into fists.

"Come on. We're already at the Institute. Let's get inside. They're probably all waiting for us," Clary hastily said, tugging on both their arms.

"Apologize," Simon said, his top lip curled in, revealing his thin, gleaming white fangs. "Of course," Jace said, his composure smoothing his face into a cold smirk. "After you."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Simon spluttered. "Let me make a small correction. You've dead for the past 10 days, and now, I'm stabbing your lifeless corpse into oblivion."

"Really, as a vampire, you would be BITING me to oblivion," Jace corrected, his eyes glinting gold in the warm afternoon sun. "But I wouldn't recommend biting a 10 day corpse. I hear the blood isn't good for a vamp's digestive system." Jace paused. "Do vampires have a digestive system?"

The door of the Institute swung open.

"How long are three going to be sitting in the car for?" Isabelle Lightwood asked, a frown on her face. Although sitting wasn't the best word to use, seeing as Jace was standing as best he could in the car, his head nearly hitting the top every time he moved, and Simon, who was crouched in a feral position in the backseat. With his fangs out, and an angry light shining from his eyes, he looked every bit like Bram Stoker's Dracula.

Clary had gotten out of the car in the time the two of them had been arguing and was standing beside the Institute door, and had been inches away from being hit when Isabelle swung the door open.

"What are you two doing in there?" Isabelle asked, annoyance colouring her usual chirpy voice. She stalked over to the car, pulled the door open, and dragged the two of them out so abruptly that Simon ended up landing on his back onto the hard concrete floor.

"Look at you two!" Isabelle exclaimed. Jace had already prepared his 'what are you looking at me for' expression, but Isabelle didn't glare at him. Instead she looked at Simon, and then at Clary, and then back towards Simon.

"What?" Clary asked. "You haven't done ANYTHING to get ready for Idris. I can make you look amazing, but you should have left me with the essentials. Like a fresh face. Just LOOK at your eyes!"

"I told you she would get mad," Jace laughed.

"What about him?" Simon asked. Imitating Isabelle, he fluttered his hands around, and put his most distressed expression on his face. "Look at the state of his hair. And his FACE!" He said, shaking his head in mock horror. "Too bad there isn't anything we can do about that," Simon said, laughing.

"Jace knows how to clean himself up. But you and Clary have no idea how you MUST look for Idris. You have to look your best. Come on!" Isabelle waved her hand at them, and then walked into the Institute, where a wave of cold hit them. "Isabelle, can you turn the air-conditioning down a bit?" Clary asked shivering.

"A BIT?" Simon whispered to Clary.

"Thanks for reminding me. Alec has been yelling at me to do that for ages, but I never got around to it. He said that he and Magnus are cold." Isabelle frowned. "Just because I'm the girl, doesn't mean I have to walk all over the Institute, doing the chores that no one else wants to do.

"Who turned on the air-conditioning?" Jace asked. "Well, me." Isabelle said, oblivious from the chuckle that escaped from Simon, and Jace, who cleared his throat loudly.

"And JACE. You remember what Mom said. Just because you finally got your driving lessons, and Dad bought a car, doesn't mean you have to drive it to everywhere you have to go. I mean, yesterday, he drove over to Taki's with it. Honestly, you used to know how to walk." Isabelle said, purposely stepping on Jace's foot.

"I wonder how I'm gliding beside you then. It couldn't be. No. I'm WALKING." Jace said, sarcastic as ever.

Isabelle smacked his shoulder, and then stopped. "Jace, after you're dressed, wait in the foyer. I have to get these two ready. Oh, and I have to get my dress on. I figured you guys would take a while, so I got everything but my dress done. See?" Isabelle fluttered her eyes, where the glitter was sparkling the most, and then angled her face, which was positively glowing. Isabelle, who even on normal days was a shining beauty, looked even more beautiful than usual. Her hair was pinned up into an elegant bun, that sat low on her neck, and a couple of strands had been let loose to swirl around her face.

Clary, who had been staring up at Isabelle, thought despairingly how she would never compare. "Are you coming, or not?" Isabelle said, she and Simon already at the top of the stairs.

"Yes, I'm coming." Clary ran up the stairs, settling herself behind Simon. Looking back, she could see Jace, his lips curved into a half smile. Catching her eye, he winked.

Clary turned around again, twisting her head back, to peer at herself in the body length mirror. Isabelle had done it again. She looked amazing. Beautiful in a completely different way to Isabelle, but elegant in every way. Her hair was twisted into a soft French braid, loose strands framing her face. The glistening gold pins held it together, while a tiny, jewelled tiara was pushed back into her hair.

Isabelle had lengthened her eyelashes, so that when she looked down, they brushed her cheekbones, and the eyeliner was carefully applied to brush upward at the corner of her eyes. Purple eye shadow matched her dress, and her face had been lightly dusted with gold powder, enhancing every feature, making her not only look like her mom, but a person unique, and all her own. The dress itself was stunning, the hem circling her arms, and leaving her shoulders bare, and the corset was tight, but not uncomfortable. At the bottom of the corset, the skirt flared out, creating a replica of the dresses that Clary had been drawing since she was little. Atop the purple silk, the dress had a sheen of gold- the same golden colour of Jace's hair.

On her way down to the foyer to meet Jace, she passed the library; where Magnus and Alec were having a heated conversation at one of the couches. Deciding not to interrupt, Clary walked on, taking care not to trip on her long skirt.

Unfortunately, she did trip once she reached the bottom, while staring at was supposed to be Jace. Dressed in white and gold, Jace looked more like an angel, than a mere Shadowhunter.

His hair was gold, and so were his eyes, although those were more like a burning fire- intense and hot.

Unfortunately, a throat clearing from someone behind her interrupted her from her happy thoughts. Still on the ground, Clary had to twist her body, and tilt her head up. Simon was looking down at her, with an amused grin playing on his lips.

Clary was surprised she could even pay attention to anything after the Jace's splendour, but it happened. Simon was every bit as impressive. His brown hair combed left, the tips of his bangs brushing his eyes. His eyes were smouldering, and Isabelle had done something to his cheekbones, making them even more prominent on his pale face. Dressed in a tux, that was lined in red, and a high collar, Simon was handsome- impressively so.

Especially with Isabelle at his arm. Isabelle was ravishing in a long red dress that hugged her curves. The neckline was low, and the straps were thin. A silver pendant gleamed from her chest, as did the chandelier earring that hung from her ears.

"Ready to go?" Magnus asked, from behind the two of them, with Alec at his side, dressed to complement the other. Magnus in a suit of light blue, with a grey handkerchief and a pink bow-tie, and Alec, who wore a light grey suit, with deep blue linings.

"Of course," Clary said, swallowing her nerves. Every bit of her was tingling with excitement. Her first big event in Idris, not including the war that Valentine had caused. Nothing could go wrong now that he was dead, and the evil along with him. Things were just as they should be.

"Vamos!" Simon cried, causing Isabelle to giggle. "Someone's been watching a little bit of Dora the Explorer."

"Nah, that came from a few years of Spanish classes. A pain, but at least something was learnt," Simon said, grinning.

After walking up to the library, Magnus spoke quietly in warlock language, and after 10 minutes, a portal opened. Magnus, looking only a tiny bit drained, waved them in.

To Clary, he said with a serious expression, "Beware of the water. I hear it stings when you hit Lake Lyn's surface."

"Giving him the evil eye, she brushed his shoulder with her own, as she strode up and into the portal, that shimmered from yellow to blue to green.


	2. Hell is falling from the sky

Chapter 2-

A single "OUCH!" was all Clary heard for the first few minutes after stepping out of the portal.

Jace had told her the day before, to close her eyes the moment she stepped into the wide circle of flashing colours, and seeing the bright lights, Clary did as she was told, squeezing her eyes tightly, and seeing only black.

In the Portal she had created on her somewhat illegal entry to Idris, the lights had been fine- rather a dull blue and grey. However, this ball was important, and she didn't want to come out half blind, while all the others were completely fine. ESPECIALLY when Jace had warned her-

"You can open your eyes now," a voice said. Peeking through her lashes, she saw Jace, along with Isabelle, Alec Magnus, her mother and Luke, all sporting wide grins. Simon however, was scowling, with a hand on his knee.

Jace, who was behind him, was visibly laughing harder than everyone else, watching Simon's discomfort.

Traitors, Clary thought, staring at her mom, who looked back at her, with a twinkle in her eye. She was beautiful dressed, in pale blue, her elegant, long-fingered hand clutching Luke's arm. After years and years, the two of them were FINALLY together.

"I told you to close your eyes, but that doesn't mean you have to enter the ball room with your eyes closed. With your luck, the first person you would crash into would be an un-friendly vampire." Glancing at Simon, who was shooting daggers with his eyes, Jace sighed.

"But seeing that you already have one as a friend, I suppose we can change it into a werewolf. No offence Luke, Maia." Jace said, grinning at the tiny figure, with the distinctive brown curls.

"None taken," Maia said, grinning back at Jace. Clary was happy to say that Maia and Jace had become more tolerant of each other-or more Maia had become more tolerant of Jace. At the very least, they were decent to each other, which was something, compared to Jace and Simon, whose interaction with each other had all but gone down-hill.

"WELL," Clary said, dragging the L, as she thought of a way to not look completely ridiculous. "Well..." Clary said, wringing her hands together.

"Well, you looked like a complete idiot for a moment there, with your eyes squeezed so tightly, like you wouldn't see another tomorrow. But now you're back to normal, let's move on," Magnus said impatiently.

Clary blushed, and when she glanced around, she saw it wasn't only Simon who was attempting to hide his laughter. Her mother, and Luke were also holding back grins. Jace wasn't even trying to hide his amusement, and was laughing to his hearts content.

"While this is amusing, I really think we should be heading in. We'll be late." Alec said, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"Late, but fashionably so," Magnus muttered to Alec, who laughed out loud at this. "Especially with you there," Magnus grinned. "You'll light up the city tonight."

"Ahem," Jace coughed, breaking the sudden uncomfortable silence that fell. "Maryis and Robert will be in there waiting," he reminded Alec, who was flushed, a dazed grin on his face.

"Of course," Magnus said, smoothing out his suit. "We've been in this dinky room much too long. Let's go!" he cried.

"After you," Jace said to Clary, gesturing for her to go ahead of him. "Thank you," Clary said stiffly, brushing past him. But not before he caught her hand, and held it tight in his own slightly callused ones.

His normally marked up skin was nearly all clear, other than the two permanent runes on his two hands. No weapons, not a single sign of impending doom, Clary smiled happily.

The moment they stepped out of the small room where the portal had led into, they were bombarded with bright lights, and shimmering jewels. The foyer of building was intricately studded with priceless treasures, and gleaming marble floors.

"Where are we, exactly?" Clary whispered to Luke, who seemed perfectly at ease with the beauty surrounding them.

"We're in front of the Fountain of Xiavan," he murmured, pointing out a statue of an angel, poised to appear to be diving into the depths of a glittering crystal fountain. "He had once been the most powerful angel worshipped by us Shadow hunters."

"Really?" Clary asked her eyes widening. When she had asked where they were, she had meant to ask what building they were in, the reason being the few other places in Idris she had been in were not even close to being as grand as this. But the prospect of there being an all-powerful angel captured her curiosity.

"I thought all the angels worked together, no one above another." Clary said, her voice echoing through the cavernous halls.

"That is the case now," Luke said, looking over his shoulder for one last glimpse of the angel, before they took yet another turn, where there were two statuesque looking men, who Clary could only assume were Shadow hunters, guarding the entrance to the ball room.

"Do you have any idea who Xiavan was?" Clary asked Jace quickly, as Luke turned towards the guards, with Jocelyn at the lead.

"He was the father of Lucifer," Jace said, after a pause. "He was supposedly a favourite to God. Knowing Xiavan had but one goal in life, to serve Him alone, God told him to lead angels, and carry his divine will. And Xiavan did, becoming a flawless figure in angelic history. But when Lucifer fell from God's favour, stating, 'It is better to reign in hell, than it is to serve in heaven,' Xiavan went mad. It is said that he even attempted to destroy the world, to set fire to it, like his own son did to his heart."

They could hear the double doors slide open, and the group moved forwards. "I'm guessing this another of your favourite bedtime stories, is that right?" Clary asked, her pulse beating quickly, following the rush of the story.

"No, I prefer more gore, and more demons in my bedtime stories. You can always count on demons to make you smile."

"Okays, so wh-" "WHAT?" Clary shouted, making Isabelle, Simon and Alec to stare at her. Clary looked at Jace as if he had finally lost it. "How on Earth can DEMONS make you smile?" Clary asked, lowering her voice.

"I always like to sleep on the fact that the very next day, there's be another 100 demons decimated from the world." Jace said. "It makes me smile."

Clary had no way to reply to this, and instead, kicked him on the shin. "Ouch, what was that for, Jace said, rubbing his head, with a wounded expression clear on his face.

" Half of it was making me think that you had finally cracked," she said, a look of grim satisfaction on her face. "And the other half?" Jace asked, as he straightened up again.

"The other half was for Simon. Don't deny that you were the one that kicked him at the Portal." Knowing very well that Simon had heard every single word that they had said, she waited.

"I KNEW IT!" Simon said, an angry look on his face. "Relax vampire. I doubt you have a bruise. You need blood for that," Jace muttered.

"Announcing Shadowhunter Jocelyn Fairchild, and her daughter Clarissa Mor-" The announcer broke off. Jocelyn quickly whispered something in his ear.

"And Clarissa Fairchild," He said, a little sheepish. Announcing Alec, Isabelle, and Jonathon Lightwood. Announcing Lucian Graymark, Maia Roberts, and Simon Lewis. Announcing Warlock, Magnus Bane." The announcer bowed once, then took a step away from the doorway, to make room for the large party.

It almost seemed like it had been planned out. Luke, who looked almost magestic, his back straight and tall, led the way into the colossal sized room, with Jocelyn, who looked elegant and regal. Luke, who had been looked down upon once upon a time, had changed. Tonight, no would think of him as a werewolf. For tonight, he was a shadow hunter, welcomed back at arms.

Next to see the splendour of the room was she and Jace. Never had she seen so many people in one room. There were thousands of people; yet, no one seemed crowded, or crammed. Everyone glided with ease on the dance floor, and sounds of laughter reverberated across the walls.

"I've never thought that Down-worlders and Shadow hunters could actually be this...friendly to each other,"Clary gasped. "This is the reality now, in Idris. It's like there never were any rivalries. It'll only be a matter of time, before the rest of the world will follow in the same cameredie." Jocelyn said, her eyes shining. "Someday, I know, that we will complete our mission, to purge the world of all demons."

"May I have this dance?" Jace said, smoothly breaking in. He held out a hand to Clary. When she didn't take it, he grabbed it, and whirled onto the dance floor.

"Do you know how awkward we looked standing by the doors?" Jace said, as they circled around all the other dancing pairs. "We looked exactly how Magnus and Alec look right now. Except their situation is a little more complicated."

"I can't dance, Jace!" Clary yelped, as Jace twirled her around. "With me, you can," Jace said, laughing. "I'm an expert dancer." He threw her back, resulting in her head to nearly touch the ground, before he put his hand on her back, and whipped her back up again.

"See," he said, laughing even harder at the look on Clary's face. "Ha ha." Clary said sourly. "Not funny."

"Of course it is," he said. "You just don't have the sense of humour that most people are born with."

"I-"Clary began, before stopping. "Jace, STOP." Immediately, the blurred figures that she had seen while dancing came to a stop, and looking up, she saw that the crack on the ceiling was indeed real.

"Jace, look up." He turned his head up, at the same time as a loud bang resonated from the ceiling. The ceiling had broken in. "Clary, watch OUT!" he yelled, grabbing her. Coming from above, was hell.


End file.
